The Fight
by Al Cooper
Summary: a story about a fight fox and krystal had. bet ya don't see many of those do ya.
1. Sunday Morning

**The Fight**

_A/N: sorry if stuff is off or kind of weird I'm new here. Anyway this is a little it might have more or might keep it short. You usually here about fox and krystal all happy and stuff like that, but I bet you don't here much about there fights hmmm. Am I correct? Well that is what this story is a about._

"Ah nothing like being woken up early on a Sunday morning to the sound of Fox and Krystal fighting again." Falco said sarcasticly.

"Weren't those two having a good time like three seconds ago" slippy said.

"you really don't know anything about women do ya slip."

slippy then proceeded to mock Falco which caused Falco to smack slippy in the side of the head.

"Ah quit it Falco."

Peppy then stepped in to break it up noticing Fox was too busy arguing with Krystal.

"What are they fighting about now." said the old rabbit.

"i don't know" said Falco "I missed the beginning I woke up about half way through the show."

"Yeah me to." slippy croaked.

"Damn it Fox if you don't like what I do for you why don't you just go back to Fara!" Krystal exlaimed.

"Wow Krystal you can be a real bitch sometimes can't ya."

"Well you're not exactly all that great all the time either Fox."

"Jesus if I knew you were gonna do this Krystal I would of just left you on Sauria."

"Oh really now Fox."

"Yeah really. And I can't exactly do everything you want me to I mean between saving your ass on a daily basis and all and trying to keep track of everything too."

"Yeah Fox if that's how you feel maybe i'll just leave Starfox and find another job."

"Krystal's leaving?" slippy said with worry in his voice.

"Ok slip here's your first lesson on women. They make fake threats they never keep to piss you off and try and get you to do give in to what they want."

"Are you sure Falco."

"Yeah slippy I'm sure."

Peppy being sure not to let slippy hear pulled Falco aside and asked "Are you sure Falco I've never seen either one of them this mad before."

"Yea I'm sure."

But Falco wasn't exactly as sure as he said he was.

_A/N: Looks like it's gonna be two parts. Rate and comment please and please no flaming._

_Starfox and all it's characters Copyrighted to Nintendo and Rare_


	2. Sunday Night

_A/N: Chapter two is here. The reason this is out so soon is I bought lots of monster and was up writing. The ideas were just flowing into my brain and I had to wright them down. Now thinking about it I might make more than two parts. We'll see._

As the day on Corneria winded down and the sun turned into a orangey-red the team was relaxing dreading the awaiting morning both because it was Monday and whether Krysal was still going to be a member of Starfox.

Also another thing was that Krystal was being unusually friendly and happy not that being happy was a bad thing but it left everyone wondering how someone could be this happy after a fight like that. And also every time they were in the same room they would exchange venomous scowls and dirty looks until one of them left the room. Even though it had only happened twice it was still troublesome to everyone.

"Hey have you seen Fox at all." Slippy said with a tired yawn in the middle of his sentence. He'd been working on some contraption that I guess really tired him out.

"No." said Falco with a slight worried tinge in his voice. "I'm gonna go see what he's up to."

He walked up the stairs and peered into Fox's room and saw what seemed to be him sleeping.

"Come on McCloud I know your not sleeping just as much as you do. This isn't the Fox that I know or anyone else here knows and I personally don't like him."

Fox just let out a quiet depressed sigh.

"Come on Fox. You've never let any of the other fights you've had get to ya like this. Krystal isn't anything different then all the other girls you've had fights with. The only thing different is that she is a part of the team. Come on this fake sleeping thing is really startin' to piss me off now!

What Falco didn't know was that Fox was slowly getting madder and madder and could explode at any second.

"Just go down stairs and make up with her. Come on damn it! We all know the only reason you're staying up is so when Kystal and everyone else goes to bed you can get makeup sex! That's right Fox everyone knows that after your fights you stay up here and wallow until Krystal comes up. And also you should work on keepin' the noise level down other people live here and are trying to sleep while the "festivities" are going on."

Fox was never one to loose his temper at his teammates especially but this was a different situation.

"You better shut up Falco." Fox said behind teeth clenched so tight together he thought they might break.

And Falco was never one to listen.

"Should I now. What are you gonna do about it Fox wait up here for Krystal and cry."

"This is the last time I'm gonna warn you Falco, you better shut up." Fox repeated quickly losing his temper.

But Falco didn't stop he kept going with more and more insults to Fox.

"Falco..."

"What are you gonna do Fox huh? Come on make me shut..."

And that was the last straw for Fox. Before Falco could even finish his sentence the enraged vulpine flew out of his bed at a speed not thought possible by either of them and punched Falco as hard as he could in the jaw which caused Falco to fly out of the doorway of Foxes room. Falco got up and cracked his jaw walking back down stairs not telling anyone of the incident that had just happened and surprised him and probably surprised Fox as well.

"What happened up there, I thought I heard a loud noise." Slippy asked before Falco could even sit back down on the couch. He just gave Slippy a disgusted look and said "Shut up toad boy, I'm trying to watch my show." in a manner that was an exact match to look he had just given him.

After everyone went to bed Falco stayed up in the dark waiting to hear Fox walk up behind and apologize as he always did when he lost his temper, and that would also give him the chance to apologize for what he said and the way he acted without having anyone but Fox hear it. He thought he heard the faint sound of a door being opened then quickly closed but he shook off the feeling and walked up to his room to sleep and hoped that the noise he had just heard wasn't what he thought it was and what he thought was going to happen didn't.

_A/N: chapter two finished. I think chapter 2 went quite a bit smoother then the last. And well it looks like there will be more. Rate and review but please no flames._


	3. Gone

_A/N: I'm back. It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's chapter three. Well here you go. Hope you enjoy._

As the alarm clock in Foxs room went off with repeated loud piercing beeps he reached over and pulled the thing out of the wall and threw it in the corner of the room. The smell of bacon and toast started to make its way up the stairs and into his room. He felt a small spark of hope that Krystal was still here because she was really her and Peppy were the only ones that could make food that wasn't poison. But he didn't get up and go down stairs in fear that he wouldn't see her.

"Hey, has anyone seen Fox he's never late for breakfast." Slippy said.

"Hey, Falco didn't you go up to talk to Fox last night? What did he say?" Peppy asked.

Falco just ignored him and continued eating.

"What about Krystal, has anyone seen her?" peppy said worried.

Falco and Slippy just shook their heads.

Falco got up and started up the stairs but not before being asked "Were are you going?" by Slippy.

"To talk to Fox again."

"Since when do you care about how anyone fells?" slippy said questionably.

"I don't."

Falco continued up the stairs and saw Fox laying there and said "I'm sorry Fox."

Fox's ears shot up in hearing that and sat up. "What?" Fox said like he was hearing things.

"About what I said last night. I shouldn't have said it and I deserved that punch in the mouth."

"Were just apologizing?"

"Yeah, but don't get used to it you won't be hearing it anytime after this."

"Thanks and you didn't deserve that punch. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have."

"Tell Slippy to save me some I'll be down in a second."

As Falco walked down the hall to the stairs he noticed that Krystals door was slightly cracked open, but he thought nothing of it and walked down the stairs announcing that Fox was out of his bed and not a sobbing vegetable anymore.

"Hey Fox now that you're up you should try and talk to..."

Before he could finish Falco covered his mouth and said quietly "Don't mention her today unless Fox brings it up first. We don't him to get pissed again.

Slippy just nodded his head.

Fox was eating his breakfast when he asked if anyone had seen Krystal. Everyone almost at the same time said no. He said "Oh." not upset, worried, angry just normal.

The day went on as normal until about eleven o' clock when Fox said he was going to go up and try to talk to Krystal. Almost immediately after Fox said that Falco jumped up and said "Are you sure wanna do that Fox."

"She's had all night to cool off. She's gotta be okay by now."

He walked up the stairs and also noticed that her door was slightly opened, but also he ignored it.

"Hey. Krystal you awake?"

he walked in closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed that the bed looked a little flat compared to if someone was in it.

"Come on Krys just let me talk. Just for a couple minutes."

He went to touched he leg but he felt nothing he whipped the covers off the bed and only saw a couple of pillows. He snapped his head to the night table and saw a note. He dove over the bed and grabbed it and saw that it was written in saurian. He ran down the stairs and very worriedly exclaimed "Krystal's gone. I found this note, Slippy can you translate it."

"I can try." He said on the brink of tears that he was managing to hold back.

A um jehh0 rik a vooc a sud dek ro xoho nakx kxo vawxkadw kxuk weoj ed roknood mo udt Fox. A um teadw kxaj veh kxo weet ev kxo koum udt kxo weet ev m0jocv udt Fox. A xulo wedo rusb ke sauria ke calo nakx Tricky idkac A sud wok rusb ed m0 vook uwuad udt vadt u don zer.

Krystal

"Well what does it say Slippy." Fox said anxiously.

"Done, here you go."

"what does it say Fox." Falco said.

I am sorry but i feel i can not be here with the fighting that goes on between me and Fox. I am doing this for the good of the team and the good of myself and Fox. I have gone back to sauria to live with Tricky until I can get back on my feet again and find a new job.

Everyone just stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Falco broke the silence.

"What now Fox?"

Fox just shrugged and said "Nothing."

_A/N: I was thinking about leaving off when Fox Found the note but that would have been too much. So until chapter four flies in to save the day I'm out and **please rate and review.**_


	4. Hope

_A/N:Here's chapter 4. hope you like it!_

"Fox!" Slippy yelled running into Foxs room.

"What Slippy?"

"All the Arwings are still here!"

"So why does it matter?"

"It matters because it means that the only way to Sauria would be a commercial flight!"

"I still don't understand."

"It means that we can go to the space port and you can try and get Krystal to come back!"

"Hey, yeah you're right! When does it leave?"

"Tomorrow at 3:00."

"Get everyone together I'll be right out."

"OK know we know that the only way to Sauria is by commercial flight. So this gives us the chance to look for Krystal."

"But where would we even start Corneria is kind of big." Falco said with a pessimistic tone.

"Well... uhh... I'll look in the subway, Slippy can look at the space port, and you could drive around and look at the spaots she likes to go and Peppy can stay here encase she comes back." Fox said trying to make his hastily made plan sound good.

"Yeah lets do it!" Slippy said.

"I'm in." Falco chimed in.

"I'll help also." Peppy said.

"Thanks you guys you have no idea how much this means to me." Fox said graciously.

"I'll get Slippy to the space port." Falco said.

"I'll just walk to the subway it's not that far away."

_A/N: yeah a time card! 20 minutes later._

"You see anything Falco?"

"No nothing here, how about you Slippy?"

"Nothing here either."

"I got nothing in the subway. But keep looking."

"Alright."

"I'll be right at the gate."

_A/N: yeah another time card! 5 hours later._

"Fox, how much longer are we gonna be at this?"

"Yeah Fox I've nothing at the space port all day when are we gonna stop?"

"No! We keep looking until we find her!."

"Come on Fox, it's getting late. We can get up early tomorrow and wait at the space port." Falco said tiredly.

"Fine. We can-wait I... I see her she just got on the subway going to the space port! Slippy stay where you are, Falco come get me I'm at the 23rd street subway entrance."

"I'm right there Fox."

"Go Falco take a right here. There she is! Krystal, Krystal!"

"Get your hand off me buddy!" The man that Fox mistook for Krystal in a very annoyed tone. "What you want man?"

"Nothing. Sorry I thought you were someone else." Fox said sadly taking his arm off the mans shoulder.

"Lets go Fox. The flight doesn't leave until 3:00 tomorrow. We can get up early and wait there."

_A/N: in the car._

Fox just sat there sadly looking out the window.

"Cheer up Fox we still have a chance of catching tomorrow." Slippy said trying but not succeeding in cheering Fox up.

"So no luck today?" Peppy said to Fox as he walked up the stairs to sleep.

"He thought he saw her but it turned out to just be someone that looked like her from behind." Falco explained to Peppy.

"Well I wish you luck tomorrow at the space port."

"Thanks old man." Falco said not in his usual tone he mocked Peppy in and Peppy kind of got that and just turned around and gave him a half smile.

_A/N: in the morning._

"Fox!" Slippy yelled bursting into Foxs room. "The powere went out last night it's 2:30!"

"OK Slippy get Falco to get the car ready."

"Got it Fox."

"Go Falco go! Look out for the bus!"

"I got it I got it I know how to drive."

"Everyone hurry if we run we can still make it."

Now as you might imagine running through a space port is a good way to draw lots of attention to yourself especially from security.

"Hey you guys slow it down! I'm gonna need some assistance." The security yelled into his communicator.

"Uhh there are some guys following us." Slippy said yelling up yo Fox and Falco.

"Well pick up the pace then frog boy."

"There I can see the gate!" Fox yelled back to Falco and Slippy.

"It's 3:00 Fox." Slippy yelled up.

"Damn it!" Fox said pounding his fist on the closed door of the gate.

"Sir." said the lady next to the gate. "Can I help you with anything Sir."

"When does the next flight to Sauria leave?"

"Excuse me."

"The next flight when does the next flight to Sauria leave?"

"In four days."

"Shit." Fox said very angery under his breath.

"What now Fox?" Slippy questioned.

"Looks like we're going to Sauria."

_A/N: oooooo a cliff hanger! And anyway please rate and review!!_


	5. The Journey Begins

_A/N: this has a long time for me to get out. I mean my others were out in like a couple weeks. Well anyway this is one of my last chapters of this story _:(. _but when it is done it will give me a chance to work more on my second story. Well enough of me babbling here is chapter 5._

"OK guys lets go."

"Sure thing Fox, you ready Falco?"

"I'm always ready."

"Then lets go, we don't have any time to waste." Fox said eagerly.

"Good luck everyone. See you when you get back."

"Thanks Peppy."

"So Fox let me know what this Sauria place is like, let me know what I'm up against when we get there."

"Well where we are going to see Tricky it's hot and kinda humid, but there places with snow and there is this beach. You guys can go down there while I talk to Tricky and Krystal."

"No we aren't we are coming with you." Falco said refusing.

"Yes you are, you and Slippy. I need to talk to her alone. And that's an order, to both of you."

"So where is the beach?"

"Just follow the signs Slippy will translate for you."

"We're about half way there Fox." Slippy said excited.

"OK guys be ready there might be so asteroids around the planet when we get closer."

"Well if isn't Starfox."

"Wolf! What are you doing here?"

"I was just about ask you the same thing."

"Don't you usually have a fourth person." Panther chimed in from the back.

"Yeah. So who left? Was it the cocky bird?" Leon questioned.

"I'm right here Leon and I'm ready to kick your ass!"

"Calm down Falco we're not here to fight."

"Look at you acting tough." Leon hissed.

"What about the toad?" Panther asked.

"We'd love to stay and play twenty questions with you we are on our way to Sauria." Slippy answered.

"Slippy no!" Fox and Falco said simultaneously.

"Sorry you guys."

"Why would you be going to that planet?" Wolf said.

"Just get out of here Wolf."

"Wait. If the annoying bird-"

"Watch it rose boy."

"Quiet down. So you have the bird and the toad so that means the lovely Krystal is single once more. So that is why you're going to Sauria, am I wrong?"

"We have things to do." Fox said embarrassed remembering all the things he had said.

"She's a good pilot she would be a valuable asset to us." Wolf siad

"Agreed. And sounds like the perfect time to a company her." Panther said turning and heading to Sauria.

"Good job Slippy because of you know Fox has to compete with that jerk off!" Faclo yelled at Slippy realizing that it was all his fault.

"That's not the problem right now Falco. The problem is beating him there. She never loved him before she wont now." Fox said assuring everyone but it was mostly to try and reassure himself.

As they took off as fast as their Arwings could go try to at least catchup with Panther hoping they wouldn't be too late and possibly lose her forever. But flying there Fox noticed they were no where in sight and then it finally occurred to him as a massive smile grew across is face that they didn't know where Sauria was.

_A/N: And that's where we will end chapter 5. It's a bit shorter than the others but that's just how it turned out. AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND REVIEW. So until chapter six goodbye._


	6. Back Together

_A/N: And then there was one. This is the last chapter of this story _:(. _but do not be too sad because I will be making more _:). _I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing it. Oh yeah! Stay tuned after the credits to see a little of my next story! And without any further notes lets get to what you came here for._

As they landed on Sauria Falco and Slippy got to take in the beauty of the planet for the first time. All the trees and green grass, it was like nothing they had back on Corneria.

"Fox my boy!" a loud voice rumbled. "What brings you back to Sauria?"

"Warpstone! Fox said as he picked up Fox in the massive stone hands.

"A what?" Falco said confused.

"The first time Fox was here the first time he saw Krystal the Warpstone helped out quite a bit. And it also looks like they became pretty good friends along the way." Slippy answered.

"You're back to see Tricky I assume."

"Well... sort of." Fox said looking away.

"What's wrong my boy?"

"Well you know the girl I saved from Krazoa palace? Well we kind of got into an argument and she ran off here to be with Tricky for a while." Fox said again having all the memories of what had happen flood his mind.

"Well you were always a pretty resourceful, and if you are anything now like what you were last time I saw you you find a way to get her back." trying to cheer the sad Fox up.

"Thanks Warpstone. Oh I almost forgot, do you know where the ships land around here, and I don't see Tricky anywhere, do you know where he went?"

"Well a ship came in yesterday, and as far as Tricky goes he moved out of here with his tribe about a year ago."

"Thanks."

"See you soon Fox my boy. And be careful some weird stuff has been happening." the Warpstone warned.

Letting Fox down he ran to Slippy and asked him to search all the Starfox pendents on the planet.

"Hey there are four on the planet. How did you know that was going to be another and the planet?" Slippy asked confused.

"Never mind that know just give me the tracker and back here in six hours. Warpstone can you point them in the direction of Cape Claw?"

"Anything for you my boy. The sign is right over there and just follow them and you'll be there in no time."

"Looks like Tricky is about five miles north of here."

And as they went on there ways there was one thing that lingered in the back of their minds. What was the Warpstone trying to warn them about? But one thing they didn't know was that they were soon about to find out.

"Looks like we need to swim across this little pond and get back up on land." Slippy read from the sign.

"Uhh... is there any other way to get across to the other side?"

"Why whats wrong with the water?" Slippy asked.

"Ok. This is something I've never told anyone. And if you do I'm gonna kick your frog ass!"

"What is it? It can't be that bad."

"I can't swim."

"Well lots of people can't swim. All you have to do is keep kicking and breath and you'll be there in no time. You just need to jump in. I'm right here." Slippy comfortingly.

"Yeah that makes me feel soooo much better." Falco said as he jumped off the edge and into the water. "Hey this isn't so bad. I guess it's kind of fun." He said climbing out of water trying to dry his wings off.

"I wonder how Fox is doing?" Slippy asked.

Fox wasn't doing all that well what was going to be a simple five mile run was turning into a difficult hike up the side of mountain.

"Why did Tricky need to move his tribe over here? And further more how did they get up this?" Fox thought to himself. But it would all be worth it when he saw Krystal again. "Huh finally now the easy part. Going down the moutain."

Almost off the mountain he tripped and fell down the rest.

"Of coarse. That's the karma factor kicking in." Fox said getting up wiping the blood from his lip and cracking his neck. He had thought he heard someone laughing as he got up, but the thought left his mind and he continued moving. "Only another two miles."

Back with Slippy and Falco they had just reach Cape Claw. Running to the beach Slippy tripped over something in the sand and Falco laughed as he picked up the orange orb type object, thinking nothing of it Falco slipped it into his pocket and continued to the water.

"You know Slip I could really get used to this place." Falco said using his new found skill.

"I know what you mean. This place is awesome! That's a weird statue isn't Falco."

"Yeah. I wonder what it's for?"

"I don't know."

"What is that thing?" Falco said quickly jerking his head to the where he had seen it.

"What? I don't see anything."

"It was right there by that little waterfall."

"Have you been in the sun too long already Falco."

"I'm telling it was right over there." Falco said get frustrated.

Floating around for a while Falco didn't see anything and maybe it was all in his head.

"Return the fire." A voice said in Falcos ear.

"Did you hear that Slippy?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice. It said return the fire."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Why am I the only that this is happening to."

"Wait I think I know why you're hearing it. It said return the fire, do you still have that thing I tripped over?"

"Yeah, it's right here. Why?"

"It's orange."

"So."

"Fire is also kind of orange and when you hold it in the light like this." Slippy said holding it in the sun. "Look it looks like there is a fire inside it. We better tell Fox about this." Slippy said as Falco got out his communicator.

"Hey, Fox when you were here do remember anything about an orange orb thing?"

"Yes. Why?" Fox said slightly nervous.

"Well we found one and now we are hearing voices and seeing things."

"You guys see that big statue right?"

"Yeah."

"Just walk in and put it in the mouth of the little statue inside it."

"Got it."

Putting his communicator away and looking back up he saw the space port and broke into a run. As he reached the door he ran in almost plowing a couple over he made his way to the gate information and saw that Krystals ship had arrived an hour ago. He opened his communicator and started tracking Tricky and saw that he was already back at his new village.

Approaching the village Tricky was just going out and saw Fox. Running toward Fox yelling out "Fox!!" Getting to excited instead of stopping he jump and landed on top of Fox.

"Sorry Fox." Tricky said off Fox.

"It's OK Tricky, it was just my body." Fox said getting up slowly "So how is your tribe and the planet?"

"It's great Fox! What are you doing back here?" Tricky asked nervously.

"I think you know Tricky."

"What do you mean?" He said still nervous.

"I believe you got something like this." Fox said pulling the note from Krystal out of his pocket. "This is what I mean."

"I Haven't gotten anything from Krystal especially in the past few days heh."

"Where is Krystal Tricky?"

"I don't know."

"Don't make me Tricky."

"You wouldn't."

"Really, because I think I would." Fox said getting ready "Last chance Tricky. OK." Fox said tickling Tricky right behind his ear. He fell to the ground laughing.

"Fine!, Fine!, I'll tell you just stop."

"Thank you Tricky."

"I brought her to the guests room in my cave."

Bringing Fox to Krystal they approached the cave and Tricky brought him to the room where Krystal was.

"Tricky what is he doing here!"

"Sorry. He got me behind the ear."

"Can you go for a while Tricky?"

"But Fox-"

"Go Tricky."

"OK."

Walking into the room Krystal turned around ignoring him.

"Come on Krys."

"Don't call me that."

"OK, OK. Can I talk with you?"

"No."

"Please." Fox said sitting down next to here. "I can remember the first time I saw you. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You still are." He said putting his arm around her.

"Take your arm off or I will break your arm off."

"OK, OK." He said removing his arm slowly. The room grew silent until Fox started again. "Buzz, buzz." And Fox kept making that noise and every time he did he poke Krystal in the side.

"Stop it. Stop! Come on Fox Stop it! Stop! Don't!" Krystal said almost laughing.

"It's not me, it's the bee. Here he comes again." Fox said poking her in the side again.

She got up and started to walk away, but Fox got up as well. And before long they were running around the room laughing like they had when they first met.

Krystal fell and Fox on top of her still laughing he rolled off to the side and turned and looked at the laughing blue fox. She turned over on her side and said "I remember the first time I saw you too."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a cute little fox that I could see myself with."

Getting up hugging each other Tricky had walked into the doorway saying "Hey what's going on down here?"

hearing him Fox had turned around and looked at him as if lasers would shoot from eyes. See that Fox was angry he just said "So I'm gonna go now."

Walking out of the cave into the light seeing Tricky again Krystal asked "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Arwing to go back to Corneria."

"I never said I was going back."

"But-"

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet."

"Oh. OK." Fox said suddenly depressed. Walking over saying goodbye to Tricky he started to walk out of the village with his head low he saw Krystal ran up beside him and said "But I'll never know if I don't try." Looking up with the spark of life returning to his eyes giving Krystal a long awaited kiss.

"Wooooo!" Fox heard Tricky yell as he once again gave him the same look.

And as they walked back to the Arwings calling Falco and Slippy who had a slight encounter with the Krazoas back so that they could once again resume their lives back on Corneria. And even though Fox and Krystal had almost fully made up Falco and Slippy both knew that it wouldn't be too long before they started fighting again.

Epilogue

When back on Corneria Fox and Krystal went up stairs to "finish" their making up process Falco and Slippy were right about it not being too long before they fought because two days later they did.

Falco had left again but this time to be with Katt. When they got back Peppy had informed him that he had several messages from her.

Slippy having the same as Falco needed to see Amanda and left shortly after Falco.

Peppy however was just glad to see that everyone was back safe and sound.

_A/N: and thus concludes my first story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. If you guys want it I have an alternate ending. Just leave reviews or messages telling me and I'll upload it. So thanks for reading and without anymore here is the peek at my second story._

It was a warm morning in Paris perfect for sleeping in. But unfortunately it wasn't gonna work that way.

"Sly. Wake up Sly. You don't wanna be late for your first day of high school do you?" Bently said waking up the tired raccoon.

"Don't bet too much money on that Bently."

Walking down the stairs being greeted by Murry who was cooking breakfast.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sleepy. I'm surprised you're even up after that party last night, you got here at like three in the morning."

"Don't remind me big guy."

Heading off to the school Bently was excited to final be here the last step of schooling wondering about how how the classes would be while Sly was wondering about how amazing it would be to be asleep and Murry wondering about how the food would be.

Walking to their lockers witch were right next to each other Sly spotted the girl of his dreams who would later in life be trying to imprison him.

"That's Carmelita Fox." Bently said as he found her in the schools student data banks.

"Yes she is." Sly said not taking his eyes off her.


End file.
